


The Wager

by Trickster3696



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster3696/pseuds/Trickster3696
Summary: Edward and Winry are kidnapped by Lust so she can use them to vent the sin she represents then get rid of them. To avoid this Edward makes a bet with Lust





	The Wager

Ed and Winry woke up to find themselves hand cuffed to beds, they don’t remember how they got here, suddenly a door opened and saw Lust enter, “lust what the hell is going on”, asked Edward, not expecting to run into one of his inhuman enemies, she let out a evil chuckle “well you see I’ve been bored lately and I’ve decided to get something to entertain me” she said, her voice dripping with the sin she represented. This caused Winry to become frightened “w-w-what do you mean by ‘entertainment’”, lust simply smirked at her “I was born of lust, so of course I need to satisfy it, that’s where you two come in”, Ed wasn’t happy about this “so basically you want us as sex slaves” he said. “that’s right, after all that’s all you humans are good for in my eyes and once I‘m bored with you I‘ll cast you aside” she said cruelly while extending her finger blades, it was obvious what she meant by “cast aside.” at this point winry had tears in her eyes, the thought that her body would be abused in such a way regularly and then killed terrified her, while it enraged Ed “YOU BITCH, I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THIS” he roared, trying to escape his restraints, but they were too strong. Lust found his struggle amusing, but she couldn’t help but find his resolve admirable, almost all the previous humans begged for mercy and the rest were depraved ones who found this enjoyable, which annoyed her, she should be enjoying this not the victim, so she decided to see how much Ed was willing to do for their freedom.

“Tell me full metal how far are you willing to go to earn you and your friend’s freedom” she asked seriously, this caught Ed by surprise, but he decided that if it saved him and Winry he had to take a gamble “what do you have in mind” he asked cautiously. Lust thought for a minute, then she got an evil grin on her face, “alright full metal if you can have sex with six women in 3 months you and your friend can go free, however you can’t tell them about this, if you fail or break that rule, I’ll force you to watch as I have my way with then kill Winry as slowly and painfully as possible, then I’ll do the same to you” she said never losing her cruel smile. Ed thought it over, he knew this would be difficult and he didn’t know much about sex, let alone how to get a woman to do it, but he knew it was his and Winry’s best chance at survival. He then made his decision and said “Alright I’ll do it.”


End file.
